Currently, bubble paper or PVC is mostly used to cover an article when packing, but the cushioning effect is not good, easily resulting in article damage. To solve the bad cushioning effect in the prior art, an air packing bag made of a resin film is developed, which is hot-sealed to form airtight air cylinders, and configured with air filling entrances allowing air filling; the air packing bag can be used as a cushioning material in interior packaging after air is filled in the air cylinders through the air filling entrances.
In an air packing bag, a plurality of air cylinders are formed of check valves, and bendable nodes are configured on the air cylinders in advance, allowing bendable sides of an air cylinder sheet to be sealed forming a cushioning air bag for accepting an article, thereby providing a better cushioning packing structure for a cushioning material.
However, since an air packing bag available in the market must be tailor-made depending on the size of an article, it is very inconvenient and time-consuming. Certain portions of the air packing bag usually need to be extended or shortened if a common size thereof is adopted, and it is also inconvenient in use.
Furthermore, some air packing bags with a repeatedly liftable upper cover can be used again and again. However, if the packing bag is too large or too small for a packed article, article packing may be inadequate. Further, for example, air bags with a sealable opening must be destroyed if an article packed therein needs to be taken out after the opening is sealed; otherwise, it cannot be taken out. Such kinds of air bags are not only unfit or unsuitable for an improper size of article, but wasteful when used.